B untuk Belalang
by kuroliv
Summary: Ia pergi. Meninggalkan seekor belalang yang penuh dengan luka bakar dan seorang manusia yang tidak ia bunuh. — Hao.


**Disclaimer : **Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei.

**Himeka's Headnote : **dibuat untuk memenuhi Infantrum FBI [Flairly Behaviour Investigation] Challenge dari Kyounee, dan untuk memenuhi Infantrum ABC Villains Challenge dari Sanich. Maaf Kyounee, saya ganti klaim. Tolong bilangin sama Nozomu-sensei agar beliau tidak pesimis lagi :DD

_Pertanyaan sekaligus timeline_ : Mengapa Hao menangis saat mengingat ibunya? Apakah hanya 'mengingat' sang ibu dan tidak terjadi apa-apa antara ibu-anak itu? Flashback ingatan Hao.

Beware! Semi in character, saya belum berani klaim In Character. Tergantung yang baca sih. Modifikasi canon, Alternate Timeline, Scene yang bercampur, Flashback di sana-sini. Mungkin menjadi ficlet?

* * *

Tiga orang anggota X-Laws berlari cepat. Menyiapkan pistol dimana para malaikat bersemayam di dalamnya, kemudian masuk ke sebuah gedung yang menyatu dengan tebing.

Setelah sepakat akan tugas yang mereka emban, mereka pun berpencar. Mengelilingi gedung tersebut.

Satu orang di dalam hutan—mengintai incaran mereka. Satu orang yang lain masuk ke dalam gedung. Satu orang yang tersisa mengkoordinasi keduanya.

Ini akan menjadi pertempuran menarik.

* * *

**.**

**姫か****Miroslav proudly present**

**.**

**B untuk Belalang**

#Kegelapan ada di dalam hatimu, namun satu hewan kecil memusnahkannya#

© Meka (박서영)

**.

* * *

**

Hao Asakura. Pemuda yang sudah dua kali bereinkarnasi ke dunia ini sedang duduk di singgasana gedung penginapan miliknya. Ia menerawang jauh—tidak hanya terpusat pada dinding penginapannya saja.

Jauh dari itu. Bahkan seribu tahun yang lalu.

"Sebenarnya banyak sekali yang terjadi ya—" Ia memutuskan membuat pembicaraan. Namun tak ada seorang pun di sana. Kosong. Hanya Hao yang tersenyum ganjil seraya memangku tangannya.

Seekor hewan kecil melintas di hadapan Hao, membuat bocah laki-laki itu mengernyitkan alisnya. Berwarna hijau serta memiliki dua kaki yang terangkat di depan.

Belalang itu mengingatkan Hao tentang suatu kejadian di masa lalu.

"Ibu..."

Tes. Kelopak mata Hao meluncurkan sebuah air mata. Pertama kalinya Hao menangis karena seseorang yang mungkin berarti baginya. Siluet seseorang menghampiri pikiran Hao—membuatnya ingin menilik masa lalu yang sudah terlupakan bersama ratusan tahun di benaknya.

Suatu hari dimana malam mulai meraja di sudut desa. Seorang ibu yang berbalut kimono sedang menggandeng seorang anak laki-laki. Tampaknya anak laki-laki tersebut memakai kimono juga. Ketahuilah—bahwa seribu tahun lalu, kimono masih menjadi pakaian adat di seluruh penjuru Jepang.

Sang ibu menatap wajah anaknya yang terasa hambar. Ya, hambar. Namun senyuman yang diberikan anak lelaki pada ibunya memang sangat menyejukkan. Perbedaan yang sangat kontras di wajah sang anak ini memaksa ibunya untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Hao—apa yang terjadi denganmu, nak?" tanya sang ibu seraya menghentikan perjalanan mereka. Beliau membelai lembut rambut panjang anaknya dan mengulas senyum sempurna.

Wajah bulan merekah, menemani langit hitam pekat di atas sana. Kerlip bintang juga ikut menggantung, tanpa ada halangan dari awan-awan kelabu. Malam ini cerah, sesuai dengan pengharapan sang ibu.

Hao Asakura hanya menggeleng. Ia tersenyum lagi, mengendurkan urat-urat pipinya yang terbujur kaku, serta melegakan hati ibunya.

"Benar, nak?" tanya sang ibu untuk meyakinkan anaknya kembali.

Hao kemudian menarik genggaman tangan ibunya—mengajak wanita berumur kepala tiga itu agar berjalan lebih cepat. Jalan bebatuan ini terasa panjang, apalagi hanya dengan bantuan sinar bulan untuk menyusuri jalan.

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah menuju tempat tinggal mereka.

Sebuah rumah kuno adat Jepang zaman dulu berdiri kokoh di tengah hamparan sawah. Pilar-pilarnya terbuat dari rotan serta kayu yang tampak lembut. Rumah yang nyaman dengan bahan dari alam tanpa dinding semen yang menghiasinya.

Saat mereka hampir menjangkau halaman rumah, Hao menghentikan langkah ibunya.

"Ibu.. ibu.. itu apa?" tanya Hao seketika. Ia menunjuk hewan kecil yang melintas tepat di depan mereka. "Bolehkah aku membunuhnya? Hewan itu menakutkan, bu.."

Sang ibu menggeleng—menghalangi Hao untuk mendekat pada hewan tersebut.

"Jangan, Hao sayang. Hewan itu tidak mempunyai salah padamu," sahut sang ibu yang hanya bisa memeluk anak semata wayangnya.

Namun semua yang ibunya perbuat hanya bisa menghalangi Hao untuk sementara. Hao seorang bocah yang kuat. Segera saja ia menerobos pelukan ibunya, dan menginjak hewan hijau di hadapannya.

"Hao!" Ibunya hanya bisa memekik sedih.

"Ma-maaf bu, aku hanya takut hewan itu akan melukai ibu.."

Hao menunduk—sedikit menyesali perbuatannya yang mengakibatkan raut kemarahan muncul pada ibunya. Sang ibu pun menghela nafas, kemudian menghampiri Hao yang berdiri terpaku.

"Sudahlah—jangan lakukan hal itu di depan ibu lagi ya? Membunuh itu tidak baik."

Lagi-lagi, ibu memeluk Hao. Menguapkan perasaan sayangnya pada bocah tersebut. Dan Hao—tampaknya juga menyayangi ibunya.

Seribu tahun kini telah berlalu. Dan Hao masih berada di dunia ini. Menghitung waktu untuk menjadi seorang Shaman King yang berikutnya.

Belalang yang kini melintas di hadapan Hao terlihat ingin menghampirinya. Mungkin hewan kecil itu mengetahui kegelapan yang melanda hati terdalam Hao. Bocah tersebut mengakhiri pandangannya pada seribu tahun lalu, dan menatap hewan kecil berwarna hijau.

"Cih, kau lagi?" sahut Hao memecah keheningan pada gedung penginapan yang sepi tersebut. Ia mendekati belalang yang hanya berjarak tiga langkah dari tempat duduk Hao.

"Selalu saja datang ke hadapanku ketika aku mengingat tentang ibu, memangnya kamu adalah reinkarnasi ibu, hah?" Lihat—ia mulai berbicara pada belalang kecil tersebut.

Di jauh sana—tepat di dalam hutan—namun dekat dengan gedung penginapan dimana Hao sedang berada, seorang anggota X-Laws sedang mengintai Hao. Mengarahkan senapan berisi roh malaikat pada tubuh kecil bocah tersebut.

Dengan satu tembakan saja, pasti sudah mengenai tubuh Hao.

"Apa itu? Dia—menangis?" bisik seorang pemuda yang mengincar Hao. Ia memandang bocah itu lewat senapannya—Hao sedang membakar seekor belalang dengan _Oversoul Kurobina*_ miliknya. Sungguh suatu kekuatan yang hebat.

"Tidak mungkin—itu _oversoul_ baru?" bisik pemuda itu lagi. Namun sebelum pemuda itu menembakkan roh malaikatnya, pemuda itu telah diserang oleh _Spirit Of Fire*_ terlebih dahulu. Tepat di jantungnya.

"HAHA! Bodoh! Aku sudah mengetahui kamu mengincarku sejak lama!" teriak Hao. Ia masih berada di dalam gedung penginapannya—sibuk membakar belalang dengan kekuatan api miliknya.

Tak jauh dari posisi Hao berada, seorang yang lain sedang mengintai Hao dibalik pintu. Berlagak menembak bocah itu, namun keadaannya sama saja dengan temannya yang telah dibunuh Hao baru saja.

"Kau di belakang pintu, bukan? Keluarlah—" sahut Hao bersahabat.

Akhirnya pemuda yang dari tadi bersembunyi itu keluar, seraya mengincar Hao dengan pistolnya.

"Kau bodoh! Sama seperti temanmu tadi!"

Akhirnya Hao juga membunuhnya dengan _Oversoul Kurobina_. Nasibnya pun sama saja.

#

* * *

#

"Tidak—Denbat dan Prof—mereka telah—"

Lagi. Ada seorang pemuda lagi di depan gedung penginapan Hao. Sama seperti dua orang yang telah dibunuh oleh bocah itu, ia juga memiliki sebuah pistol.

"—dan mungkin saja sebentar lagi giliranku."

Pemuda itu mulai bergumam yang tidak-tidak. Menyadari bahwa kematiannya semakin dekat.

"Ah, jadi kamu di sini?" sahut seorang bocah laki-laki yang menaiki _Oversoul Kurobina_. Itu Hao lagi.

"Tidak—aku akan membunuhmu sekarang!" teriak pemuda di hadapan Hao. Ia menembak Hao dengan pistolnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah roh malaikat.

"Kecilnya.." gumam Hao pendek. Ia menghancurkan _Oversoul_ malaikat itu dengan satu pukulan saja, tanpa membunuh sang pemilik roh.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, karena kau tidak melihat apa yang seharusnya tidak kau lihat."

Hao pun pergi. Meninggalkan seekor belalang yang penuh dengan luka bakar dan seorang manusia yang tidak ia bunuh.

* * *

**.**

**: [ F I N ] :**

**.

* * *

**

Keterangan untuk _Sanich_ dan _Kyounee_ :

_*Oversoul Kurobina_ : oversoul/bentuk lain setelah digabung dengan benda dari roh milik Hao.

_*Spirit of Fire_ : roh milik Hao yang merupakan salah satu dari 5 roh agung.

**Himeka's Footnote : **aish, pendeknya. DDX maaf sekali lagi untuk Kyounee dan Nozomu-sensei. Dan tentu saja terima kasih untuk Sanich XD kalau hurufnya masih ada, saya nyumbang lagi ya.

Terima kasih untukmu yang telah membaca dan mereview fic pendek ini.

**.**

**[ Review ya? ]**

**.**

**Wonderful love,  
Klose and Podolski's stalker,**

**Himeka Miroslav.**


End file.
